


drowning

by MostlyxInfinite



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: He squeezes his eyes shut and just drowns in Woohyun's presence: drowns in his taste, scent, warmth. He drowns in Woohyun. And he never wants to stop drowning. Not now,not ever.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	drowning

**Author's Note:**

> so I've had this idea like running through my mind for a few days and needed to write it down or it wouldn't leave me alone lol
> 
> hope you enjoy my little drabble lol

Woohyun paces the small dressing room while wringing his hands out in front of him anxiously, one of his hands reaches up to pull at his hair before dropping again. He digs his finger nails into the palms of his hand. “I’m nervous. Why am I nervous?” Woohyun comes to a halt and turns to Sunggyu; expecting an answer. “Hyung, why am I nervous? We’ve done this over a thousand times before and I’m nervous. I shouldn’t be nervous, hyung-“

“Woohyun-ah, calm down,” Sunggyu says while adjusting the cuffs of his jacket one more time, they have to be right, it’s their first group comeback since they all discharged and it has to be perfect. It has to be.

“But I’m nervous.” Woohyun’s bottom lip trembles and his intake of air is quick and in short bursts. He’s panicking.

Sunggyu stops fiddling with his jacket and holds Woohyun’s face softly, getting close and maintaining eye contact with him. “That’s okay. It’s completely normal to be nervous. It makes you human, Woohyun-ah.” Sunggyu whispers. “Let’s take some deep breaths and sing our best for our Inspirits, yeah?”

“Okay, yeah, okay.” Woohyun breathes and takes a huge breath in through his nose and out through his mouth – Sunggyu can feel Woohyun’s shoulders rise with each breath until his breathing evened out and his panic has subsided substantially.

“I’m going to right there with you, Woohyun-ah.” He thumbs the skin underneath Woohyun’s eyes and smiles at him softly, lovingly. “You’re not alone.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

-

Sunggyu doesn’t know what overcomes him but as the words leave the MC’s mouth, the confirmation of their first win as a group after so long, against so many other talented groups. It’s this sudden sense of validation and _relief_; that he just throws himself around and attaches himself to Woohyun.

And apparently, Woohyun wasn’t expecting this because the next thing he knows Woohyun’s stumbling back and they’re on the ground in seconds. Sunggyu falling into Woohyun’s lap, his legs either side of the younger’s thighs and his palms pressed firmly against his chest. He takes a deep breath and looks up, his eyes connect with Woohyun’s and _god_, _he’s so perfect._

“I really want to kiss you.” He breathes and moves to cup Woohyun’s cheeks, hold his face in his hands.

Woohyun pushes himself up slightly, leaning into the touch and smiling. “Do it then.”

Sunggyu doesn’t hesitate in surging forward and taking Woohyun’s lips right there on stage; surrounded by their juniors and fans alike, a camera most certainly filming them, broadcasting them live to thousands no doubt. But he doesn’t care, he really doesn’t care because he’s kissing Woohyun, _he’s kissing Woohyun._ It’s their first kiss and _god, he’s kissing Woohyun._

He squeezes his eyes shut and just drowns in Woohyun’s presence: drowns in his taste, scent, warmth. He drowns in Woohyun. And he never wants to stop drowning. Not now, _not ever_.

And when he pulls back Woohyun’s wearing this wide smile and just looks so unapologetically happy, so, so unapologetically happy – Sunggyu feels himself falling further for Woohyun.

“Took you long enough, hyung, I’ve been waiting for the day you’d kiss me.” Woohyun teases him while wearing a boyish smile and moves to sit up properly, holding his hands on Sunggyu’s hips as the elder’s legs wrap around him.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes but rests his forehead on Woohyun’s. “How do I take a kiss back?”

“Don’t be like that – kiss me again, hyung, we’ve got over a decade’s worth of ‘em to make up for.”

Sunggyu really wants to scold him, to say something to wipe that cheeky smile clean off Woohyun’s face but once again, Woohyun’s right. They do have over a decade’s worth of kisses to make up for.

So he kisses him again, on a stage now void of anyone but their members, to an audience of their own fans and fans of others, to their song that’ll forever hold this moment in its clutches.

But god, he’s finally kissing Woohyun.


End file.
